


It’s time for payback

by TheRedArrow



Series: Fifty Shades of DinahSiren [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Gay, Handcuffs, Lesbian, Payback, Sex, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedArrow/pseuds/TheRedArrow
Summary: Sequel to "Dinah's fantasy with Laurel". Laurel plans to give Dinah a taste of her own medicine this time, but maybe she’ll take it a little too far.
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Series: Fifty Shades of DinahSiren [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865974
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	It’s time for payback

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tomazalghul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/gifts).



> My second DinahSiren fanfic, sequel to the first one. It’s very explicit and very dirty minded so don’t say I didn’t warn you. English isn’t my native tongue so I’m sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

It’s been few days since Dinah and Laurel realized Dinah’s fantasy in which Laurel had to be handcuffed. Although they had regular vanilla sex after that, Laurel was thinking she should give Dinah a taste of her own medicine. And Dinah never thought that Laurel really wanted a payback, which gave Laurel an element of surprise. She planned to do that today.

It’s an early morning in Star City. Sunrays are shining through the window in the bedroom wear Laurel and Dinah are still sleeping, naked and hugged together. Laurel is lying on her back, while Dinah is lying on her stomach, with her head resting on Laurel’s breasts and her one leg wrapped around her girlfriend. As soon as the sunlight touches their beautiful faces, they both open their eyes and immediately look at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Good morning, love." Dinah says.

"Good morning, beautiful." Laurel beautiful.

They do their first morning kiss. Then they rub their noses to make the scene even more adorable.

"Fancy a breakfast?" Dinah asks.

"If you’re gonna make that pencakes of yours again, hard pass!" Laurel replies.

"Come on, they’re not so bad!"

"Hey babe, be happy I told you that now, and not after 40 years."

"Wow, you really think that could be together for that long?"

"Why? Are you having second thoughts about all this?"

"Nope. Not at all," Dinah replies and gives Laurel a kiss, "I love you, babe."

"I love you too." Laurel looks like she’s living in a dreams. Then she says: "You know, how about we stay in bed all day today? How about we don’t do anything today? Just lying here and enjoying in each other?"

"Well Laurel, that sounds beautiful, but I need to go open a bar."

"You can call that bartender of yours. He’s got keys, and he can open it."

"And what if someone needs the Canaries?"

"Mia told me she’s got nothing important to do today. I’ll tell her to go on patrol tonight."

"Okay, I see you’re not giving up," Dinah finally admits, "I’ll just need to take a shower before I come back to bed. Will you please join me? It’s been a while since we showered together."

"D, we showered together yesterday."

"Well yes, I’m telling you, it’s been a while."

They both chuckles.

"Okay, sweetheart." Laurel says. "You go first, and I’ll come after you."

"Okay." Dinah gets up from bed. "Just don’t make wait for to long. I’ll need you to wash my back."

Dinah sends an air kiss to Laurel and then she leaves a room. Laurel gets up from bed. She walks across the room and open the drawer where Dinah keeps her underwear. Laurel goes through all the bras and panties with her hands and at the bottom she finds what she was looking for - handcuffs. The same one that Dinah used on her few days ago.

"Time for payback, babe." Laurel whispers and leaves the room.

In bathroom, Dinah is already in a hot shower, so hot that nothing can be seen out of all the vapor. Laurel then enters, she hides some particular accessories between towels on the shelf. Since she’s already completely naked the way she was when she left the bed, she just enters the shower cabin that’s luckily so big that both of them can be in it. Laurel enters and comes closer to Dinah from the back. She hugs her and Dinah can already feel that her girlfriend touching her and kissing her neck. Dinah turns around to Laurel, they wrap their arms around themselves and come as close as they can get to each other. They’re passionately kissing each other, rubbing their bodies, and all that while the water is dripping all over them. As they’re kissing and hugging, they both rub their hands on the backs of each other to get get them as cleaned as the can.

After that long moment of passion, they step back from each other a bit. Laurel squats in front of Dinah and starts rubbing her hands all over Dinah’s legs to get them clean. Every few seconds, Laurel would lean in to put a small, soft kiss on Dinah’s leg skin.

"You have beautiful legs, sweetheart." Laurel says in all the passion.

"Thanks, babe. You too." Dinah answers from the above. "But I hope you didn’t fall in love it me only because of my legs."

Dinah giggles, so does Laurel. Laurel rises back up they kiss again.

"Babe, come on, we’re clean, let’s get out of this shower before I bankrupt because of a water bill." Dinah says.

"Okay." Laurel replies as she shuts down the faucet. Water stopped. "Sounds good to me."

"Oh god, I can’t wait for us to jump back in the bed. It’s gonna be hell of a ride."

"Oh you have no idea." Laurel thought in her mind, then she says out loud: "Sounds good to me."

Two gals step out of the shower cabin. Dinah walks to the other side of the bathroom to get towels, while Laurel is just standing and proudly watches her butt naked girlfriend’s elegant walk. Dinah grabs two towels and hands one to Laurel. They wrap themselves in them and start rubbing them to get dry.

Few minutes later, after using the hairdryer, Dinah and Laurel, stil wrapped in towels, are looking at themselves in the mirror.

"We really are a perfect match, baby." Dinah says.

"Yes, we are, sweetheart." Laurel replies. They kiss again. Dinah starts packing the hairdryer back into its bag. This is Laurel’s shot now.

Laurel goes to the shelf and quietly takes the accessories so that Dinah can’t hear the metal clicking. Laurel comes back to Dinah and stands behind her. She leans closer to Dinah’s ear and whispers: "D., don’t move."

"What is it, Laurel?"

"Just don’t move." Laurel says again, and then she pulls Dinah’s towel down to have a complete view on her girlfriend. "Give me your hands." Then Laurel clicks with handcuffs she’s holding.

"Oh I see." Dinah says as Laurel takes her hands and puts them behind her back. Laurel then cuffs her girlfriend.

"Oh, I have a feeling you’ve done this before." Dinah says.

"Handcuffs aren’t only cops toy, you know." Laurel replies.

Once Dinah is cuffed, Laurel takes her own towel off as well.

"You know, I noticed how strong your legs are, D. And that’s why I want to keep them controlled." Laurel says as she takes the pair of ankle cuffs. Laurel squats behind Dinah’s legs, first she softly fondles them before she cuffs Dinah’s ankles.

"Come on, Laurel, I didn’t do this to you." Dinah objects.

"I know." Laurel replies as she’s rising back up. "But I want to be completely sure you’re all mine."

"Well, you know I’m yours. You don’t need to shackle me for that."

"I know, but when I saw how much you enjoyed in me being cuffed, I wanted to feel the same with you. I want to dominate you, D."

"Laur, I’m the one who’s supposed to be cop in this relationship."

"Not today." Laurel replies. She grabs Dinah’s arm and starts leading her out of the bathroom.

Once they left the bathroom, they go back to the bedroom. Laurel pushes Dinah on the bed. The she gets over her and starts enjoying in her with a lot of kisses and cuddling moment. They’re both enjoying and groaning as they’re making love intensely. Dinah’s feeling the pain in her wrists and ankles because Laurel cuffed her too tight, but she’s not complaining as long as her girlfriend is inside her. They’re still making love, more and more, until both of them reach the climax.

After that long moment, Laurel uncuffs one of Dinah’s hands, then she moves her hands in front of her and cuffs her again. Laurel moves Dinah to the top of the bed, where she takes another pair of handcuffs and uses them to attach Dinah’s cuffed hands to a bedpost.

"Wow, Laurel, you’ve got more sense for this than I do." Dinah sounds impressed while saying that.

"Oh, you’ve seen nothing yet. You ready for another round?"

"Oh yeah."

Laurel is still all over Dinah, kissing, her mouth, neck, breast, abdomen, she’s really enjoying at maximum and the fact that Dinah is cuffed and helpless under her just gives her even more confidence. They’re making love again. Laurel feels like she’s in heaven, like she could do this all day every day, like she doesn’t want this ever to stop.

After another long love-making session. Laurel says: "You know, D. I’m really hungry now."

"Well, we deserved a snack now to refill our energy. You can uncuff me we can go somewhere to grab a bite." Unfortunately, Dinah has no idea what Laurel actually has in mind.

Laurel leans in and kisses Dinah again. "Oh D., I love you so much!"

"Well, I love you too Laur. But why are you saying that know? Usually we say it when we finish all this."

Laurel chuckles: "I’m saying it now because you won’t be able to say it when we finish."

Dinah looks totally surprised: "What?"

Dinah didn’t even manage to say another word, and Laurel quickly grabbed Dinah’s panties from the floor and stuff them in Dinah’s mouth. Laurel then sits up, grabs a duck tape and tapes it over Dinah’s mouth.Dinah is only muffling, but she can’t do anything to object.

"I’m going to get us a Big Belly Burger. And you better be a good girl until mommy comes back or mommy’s gonna need to..." Laurel than raises her hand and with it shows that she’s gonna spank her.

Laurel kisses Dinah again over duck tape. Laurel leaves the room while Dinah is struggling and muffling as hard and as loud as she can. But with no use. When Laurel left the room, she just said: "payback, baby."

Back in the bedroom, Dinah is thinking to herself: "Laurel, you know I love you, but you won’t get away with this." Then she closes her eyes as she’s waiting for her girlfriend to come back and set her free.

TO BE CONTINUED?


End file.
